


Merlin's Sense of Humor

by Roxygrl803



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gifts, Jewelry, Larry references, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, a little bit of swearing, muggle gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxygrl803/pseuds/Roxygrl803
Summary: Hogwarts/Harry Potter AUHogwarts is doing Secret Santa gifts and messages for the sake of “school-wide unity” and “Christmas spirit.” Harry draws Louis' name and figures it's his chance to finally let Louis know how he feels. Only, his Secret Santa is turning into more of a Secret Admirer and now he doesn't know what to do.I'm pinch hitting here. Hope you like it! Sorry it took so long:) I think this was originally thought of as being both Louis and Harry POV but I wrote it in just Harry POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [be_brave13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_brave13/gifts).



"In the spirit of school-wide unity and because it’s Christmas, my ass,” Niall huffed. “We don’t need school-wide spirit. We’re spirited enough.” 

Harry chuckled at Niall as they waited in line to draw names. “Don’t be such a Grinch Niall. It will be fun. Plus, McGonagall doesn’t just do things to do them. She must have an underlying purpose we can’t see.”

“Yeah, the purpose is for me to spend money one someone who isn’t me.”

The line inched forward as each Hufflepuff drew names from the Prefect’s wizard hat. Harry looked to the left and saw there were only three Gryffindors left to draw from their wizards’ hat. He looked to the right and saw the golden Slytherin, Louis, reaching his hand into the Slytherin wizard hat. He watched as Louis smiled as big as the sun and then proceeded to give his friend Liam a dead-arm before tucking his Secret Santa paper into his robes.

“Maybe you’ll draw Louis, mate.” Niall said, noticing Harry’s gaze. “It could be your chance.”

Harry snorted, “Like Merlin is ever that kind.”

 

***

 

And apparently Merlin was that kind. Or that cruel, depending on how Harry looked at it. Sure he had magically (not really) drawn Louis’ Secret Santa paper from the hat but now that meant he had to be sure to get him amazing gifts, and thoughtful trinkets. Things that Louis would like and would cherish, things that would make him fall in love with his Secret Santa, namely Harry, and realize they were soulmate. 

Niall of course, thought it was hilarious kismet that caused Harry to pick Louis from the hat. Fate was a cruel beast sometimes.

At Hogsmeade over the weekend, Harry looked for his first gift. The rules were simple. One gift a week for every week leading to Christmas and then the final gift where you “reveal” yourself to your Secret Santa, whether by owl because they went home for Christmas or in person at Hogwarts. Technically that meant he needed to get six gifts but nobody would care if he got a few more than six. Really, who would notice besides the receiver, and Harry wanted him to notice. That was the whole point. 

The bell overhead jangled as they entered the Zonko’s Joke Shop Two Point O (yes that was the official name since reopening after the war). This would be the perfect place to find a gift or two for Louis. Harry often saw Louis leaving the Zonkos with a bag in hand and everyone knew Louis was the class clown of Slytherin. Yes, those existed. In fact, he may have been one of the funniest wizards in their whole class. 

Harry could still remember the day Louis turned Professor Longbottom’s favorite plant, a Prickly Pear Cactus, into a pint of Butterbeer, which the professor proceeded to drop from the shock and then, consequently, took ten points from Slytherin. That had been three years ago and was just one of the reasons Harry was officially in love with Louis. 

In Zonkos, Harry spotted a wall of Hiccup Sweets and when right for it, not even caring to look around. Apparently Louis wasn’t looking around either because they ran right into each other and bumped into a table of self deflating whoopee cushions, causing the whole store to be engulfed in the sounds of flatulence. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Louis said distractedly as he tried to pick up the whoopee cushions and stope the noise.

“No, no. It was my fault. I should have been more careful. These dang legs of mine. Merlin knows I’m clumsy as a newt on hind legs,” Harry countered.

Louis raised his head and looked at Harry, sparkling blue eyes as big as saucers. 

“Oh, Hi Harry. Buying some joke times for school. Not turning into a prankster are we?”

“Um, Hi Louis, no no. Just browsing. Maybe I’ll get something for my sister for Christmas.”

“Ahh, well stay away from the Daydream Charms, nobody does it as good as Weasleys' Shop. Wait till you get back to Diagon Alley.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.”

“So,” Louis started, semi-nervously, “Ready for this Secret Santa thing to start on Monday?”

“Sure. I guess,” Harry replied trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Oh, not to excited about who we picked?” Louis asked smirking.

“No not that at all! Actually I’m excited about Secret Santa. I love shopping for others.”

“Of course you do! Saint Styles,” Louis laughed. 

A loud voice came from the front of the shop. “LOUIS, Let’s go get a Butterbeer while you figure out what you’re going to do about your SS.”

Louis gave an apologetic smile and walked to the front of the store. “See ya, Styles.”

Harry collapsed into Niall as soon as he heard the bells of the shop door stop jingling. Once his heart started beating again, he grabbed Niall by the arm and booked it out of the store.

“Whoa, wait up. What about your gift.”

“Forget it Niall. I can’t get him something from Zonkos. He just saw me in there. It would be too obvious that I was his Secret Santa. I’ll think of a better idea!”

 

***

 

Monday rolled around and Harry still did not have his gift quite ready. Well, actually it wasn't his fault. He was waiting for his sister to send the bloody thing to him from London. Things were a lot easier when she was unemployed, damn Muggle Law Offices. Although, to be fair… the rules were one gift a week. That didn't mean that it had to be on Monday, just some day during the week. Plus, he hadn’t received anything from his Secret Santa yet. Gemma said it would arrive by Thursday. He had nothing to worry about. 

As he was leaving Potions class, a surly looking second year bumped into him and ruffled his robes. He didn't realize that boy had put something in his pocket until he walked into the great hall for lunch. He pulled a small, gold wrapped box from his pocket. The Secret Santa gift he thought.

“What’s that?” Niall asked as Harry sat down holding the box. 

“I think it’s my Secret Santa gift. I’m pretty sure a second year snuck it into my robes after Potions.”

“What? Your Secret Santa can’t be a second year.” 

“I know that Niall. I know the rules. I know it’s a seventh year but my Secret Santa must have used this little fellow to give me my gift.” Harry held up the gold box, smiling wide. “Look how pretty,” he giggled.

“Yes, yes. Very pretty. Now open it,” Niall said, attempting to swipe the box from his hands.

Harry peeled back the wrapping and opened the lid. Inside was a piece of paper.

**Your Eyes Like Emeralds**

**My Breath Is Gone When Near You**

**Your Heart Full Of Gold**

Harry blushed and shoved the paper into his robes just as Niall tried to reach for it. 

“No sense in trying to see it Niall. I’m not showing you.”

Niall scoffed, “Well, obviously it is something sweet and embarrassing or else your face wouldn't be Gryffindor Red right now.”

Harry looked in the box and saw, under where the paper sat, a ring. A ring with turquoise set in silver or white gold, Harry couldn’t be sure… It had to be silver. Merlin, maybe it was nickel. There was no price point for the Secret Santa gifts of course but he couldn’t imagine someone spending so much for a Secret Santa gift, especially when he was supposed to get five more. Although, it did come with a haiku that made Harry as red as a beet. Shite, maybe it _was_ white gold. He slipped it on his ring finger, too big. He moved it to his wand finger and it fit perfectly. Niall ooo-ed and ahh-ed and then quickly proceeded to complain about his gift, a very acceptable gift of charmed slippers, to anyone around them who would listen.

There came a screech from the hall, mail time. Harry watched as the owls swooped into the great hall dropping letters and packages in front of various Hogwarts students. One owl Harry recognized. Gemma had come through. The owl landed in front of a rather pale Slytherin first year who looked as scared as Harry felt realizing the bird had gone to the wrong boy. 

Squawking the owl set the package on the table, between himself and the boy. The boy stammered. “Is..is this for me?”

The owl screeched, cocked his head side to side as if trying to solve a puzzle and grabbed the twine wrapped around the brown paper wrap. He looked left down the Slytherin table and then right. He hooted once and hopped to the right seven times before pausing in front of Louis. Screeching again, he dropped the package.

Harry, who had been very non-discretely watching the events unfold, breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his eating his lunch and attempting to look uninterested in Louis and his Secret Santa gift. Of course he was extremely interested. He wanted to make a good impression, even though he knew Louis wouldn't know who gave it to him. Well, not yet anyways. 

Anyways, since nixing the gifts from Zonkos, realizing how predictable and impersonal they felt, Harry had ad been painstakingly trying to come up with gift ideas. He remembered how much Louis liked Muggle Studies class and how he was always so interested, being from an all magic family and such. Harry, coming from a family where both his sister and father were Muggles, had access to many everyday muggle items, hence his new idea for gifts. 

Louis was holding up his gift, showing it off to Liam and his other friends. 

“What is it?,” Liam asked.

“It’s a TOASTER!,” Louis shouted excitedly. “Isn’t it amazing?!”

“Um, sure Lou,” Steve said. “Why is it light green?”

“I think it’s old,” Louis said knowingly. “What do they call it… Retro? Vintage?” He asked to everyone and no one at the same time. “Oh well, doesn’t matter, it’s awesome! My Secret Santa is the best!”

“What does it do?”

“It makes toast you dummy. That’s why it’s called a toaster!”

Harry smiled wide and ducked his head, looking at his hands. He reached down to his wand finger and spun his new ring round and round. Louis liked his gift. 

 

***

 

Gift two would be on its way from Gemma tomorrow and would arrive to Harry. He wanted more control over the delivery, especially since the family owl had almost delivered the first gift to the wrong boy! Another almost failed delivery and he might expose himself as Louis’ Secret Santa. 

He shook his head, needing to focus on school. Divination was not going well. He kept losing focus, mainly because Louis sat in front of and to the right of him. He was always laughing and smiling in class. Divination came easy to Louis (Harry’s location in class gave him easy access to see Louis’ graded papers) and supposedly that meant that he didn't need to pay attention in class. But Harry did. 

As he was walking down the corridor to Divination class a little second year stopped him. 

“Excuse me sir, Are you Harry?” 

“Yes, I’m Harry.”

“Harry Styles?”

“Yes, Harry Styles.”

“Ok, this is for you.”

She handed over a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. He placed it in the pockets of his robe and vowed to not think about it until after Divination. Focus, damnit!

Naturally, the second he sat down in class he was itching to open his gift. He pulled it from his robes, just to look at it. It was wrapped just a beautifully as the first gift. He flipped it over in his hands and smoothed his finger across the crease in the paper. 

“What’s this then?” Niall said as he swiped the gift from Harry’s hands and tossed it back and forth between his own. He sat down across from Harry, chuckling as Harry tried to grab it for him. 

“That second year with the almost-white blonde hair gave it to me on my way here.”

“Let’s open it! Maybe more bling, hey Harry?” Nail said, setting the box down on the table.

Seizing his moment, Harry snatched the box. “I was trying to wait until after class.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Niall scoffed. “Come on, just open it. You know that if you don’t you’ll just be thinking about it the whole time and then you won’t pay attention in class and we both know that you need to pay attention in this class.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

Harry carefully tore open the wrapping and opened the box, just barely. Enough to see if there was a piece of paper inside but not so much so that Niall could see if there was a paper inside. There was, Harry pocketed it as quick as he could while Niall was distracted with the shine of the wrapping and then proceeded to open the box fully.

“No note this time?” Niall asked.

“No note,” Harry confirmed looking down. 

Inside the box was a silver bracelet with gold and silver looking coins hanging on it. Harry took it out of the box and carefully examined it. The coins had writing on them, but not English or Latin, Harry knew enough Latin to know this was not Latin (He was a wizard for Merlin’s sake). He studied it closely and realized it was Spanish. 

“Is that a bracelet?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Kind of like a charm bracelet I think.”

“A charmed bracelet!?” Niall said excitedly.

“No. not a _charmed _bracelet. A Charm Bracelet. Usually worn by Muggles.”__

__“Oh, right, right. That’s so nice. I think my Secret Santa thinks I’m cold all the time. My gift was a scarf.”_ _

__

__***_ _

__

__It wasn’t until Harry was back in the confines of his dorm room that he felt comfortable enough to pull out the slip of paper that accompanied his bracelet. No wandering eyes trying to catch a glimpse of it. No Niall attempting to swipe it away from him in a mission to cause further embarrassment. It was embarrassing enough that he was getting jewelry form his Secret Santa, embarrassing and flattering. Maybe more embarrassing was the fact that he actually like it. He didn’t’t even know who this person was but he liked them, liked the poems they wrote, the gifts they gave, the way they wrapped said gifts. It was almost enough to overshadow his infatuation with Louis. Almost._ _

__He unfolded the small paper and sat on the edge of his bed._ _

____

**I Am Such A Fool**

**And It’s All Because Of You**

**You Make My Heart Sing**

Harry sighed, clutched the note to his chest and fell back on his bed. What was this Secret Santa doing to him? His mind and body still lusted after Louis but his heart was starting to fall for this sweet poet with impeccable taste. Shaking the thoughts of a faceless person from his mind, he sat up and pulled his gift for Louis out from under his bed. 

His Secret Santa had inspired him to wrap his own gift. He’d found charmed wrapping paper in Hogsmeade that had white and silver snowflakes swirling all around it and he couldn’t resist. His gift was Scratch and Sniff stickers from a muggle kids shop near his family’s house. It was always his favorite place to be, before he discovered Hogwarts, of course. He’d had his mom send him some sticker packs after he realized how much Louis liked receiving the muggle toaster. His Secret Santa was sticking with a jewelry theme and so he was going to stick with a muggle theme for Louis.

He smiled as he wrapped the gift. His mom had done well picking out a variety of stickers. There were the obligatory fruit stickers, a pack that had cupcakes, lollipops, and cookies, a pack of “outdoor smells” like flowers and grass, and then his favorite pack, the coffee shop pack that had coffee mugs, loafs of bread, teas, and muffins. No doubt Louis would love it.

 

***

 

The sun shining on the Quidditch Pitch was practically calling his name as Harry ran towards the locker rooms. He was just about to change into his jersey when a third year approached him with another small box, wrapped in glittery silver paper. Much sparklier than the last.

He bit his lip imagining the poem and the gift that would accompany it. 

Fuck Quidditch practice, he wouldn’t be focused now anyways. He walked back to his dorm, avoiding students and ghosts who called out his name. When he made it to his room, he spelled the door locked and tore open the gift. Just like the two before it, there was a folded piece of paper on top of the gift.

**I Watch You Staring**

**I Wonder What You Think Of**

**I Wish For Your Heart**

He was practically swooning as he tucked the poem under the corner of his mattress, where he had been hiding the others. He turned his attention back to the box. Inside sat another ring. This one was silver with a large oval crystal set inside. The crystal was more like a polished stone. It was rose colored and with bits of white running throughout. Harry knew exactly what it was. They had just learned about it in Magical Theory. It was Rhodochrosite. 

“Rhodochrosite,” Professor Doribok started, “is a crystal known to balance and enhance love. It is also often used a symbol of freedom. It can be used in potions but is very volatile mixed with other substances and is only used by the best potions masters. Today we will be studying its love enhancing effects.”

So this new gift was most likely from someone who was in Magical Theory class with him. Who could it be? Harry really liked Magical Theory which meant that he paid attention much more than he did in other classes *cough* Divination *cough*. He couldn’t really think oftener other seventh years who shared the class with him. He knew Niall didn’t and he sat in the front of the classroom like a right true nerd so he never saw the rest of the class, even backs of heads and profiles seemed to be black in his mind. 

“Bullocks. Why am I such a geek! Who is in that damn class with me?” He asked himself frustratedly. 

He vowed he would pay attention on Wednesday and slid the ring on his ring finger before heading back out to deliver his gift to the Owlery now that it was almost time for lunch and he should be delivering his third gift to Louis soon.

Louis. Lovely, beautiful Louis. Harry hadn’t forgotten about him, despite his growing attraction for someone he didn't even know. How could anyone forget about Louis? They couldn’t. That’s why Harry was sending Louis another amazing gift, if he did say so himself. A snorkel. A right proper snorkel for ocean exploring. He knew Louis loved the ocean and spent his summer holidays in warm sunny places like California, the south of France, Spain, Florida, and the Bahamas. Gemma had found the snorkel online and ordered it for him.

Harry pictured Louis on vacation, walking out of the ocean, flecks of gold in his skin and flecks of aquamarine in his eyes, sparkling. The wide mask smooshing Louis’ face and leaving red marks on his cheeks and forehead. None of it mattering because he was so beautiful that even the bloody seagulls would stop to watch him make his way back to his spot on the sand. 

 

***

 

The next gift was as much of a success as the snorkel. Louis had been riding his muggle skateboard all through Hogwarts, much to the dismay of most of the teachers and to the delight of most of the students. Harry on the other hand, had not received his fourth gift yet and even thought was only Wednesday and technically the Secret Santa (admirer) had all week to give his gift, Harry was antsy. His impatience was obvious to those around him, namely Niall, and he jumped when a girl who sat down next to him in Magical Theory. 

Magical Theory, right right. He was supposed to be paying attention to the other students in this class. He glanced at the girl and began to survey the rest of the class when she let out a light cough.

“Ahem.”

He turned back to her and watched as she slid a box across the table to him. Simultaneously, the thoughts ‘yay’ and ‘damn’ ran through his head. Harry looked down and the box and back at the girl. She was looking straight ahead with a little smirk on her face. She was a Hufflepuff and Harry was pretty sure he name was Eva but he couldn’t be sure so he deiced not to ask her anything. Plus, it looked like she wasn't going to all him anyways. 

The old grandfather clock in the corner of the room told him he still had a few minutes before class started. Curiosity and impatience got the better of him and he ran his fingers through his hair contemplating whether or not to open the box. He opened the box. Right there in the front row of class.

**Your Beautiful Skin**

**Creamy And So Sensual**

**I Long For Its Taste**

Oh God. Harry could feel the blush creeping up his neck and covering his whole face. He was hot all the way to the top of his forehead. He looked behind him, glancing around the room to see if anyone looked as embarrassed as he felt. Everyone had their heads buried in their book. Apparently he was the only one who had completed the required reading before class. Wait, Louis?! And he looked up from his book right as Harry’s eyes scanned to him. Louis was in this class? How did he not know that before? Maybe Louis was his Secret Santa. 

“Do I have something on my face, Styles?” Louis asked, smirking.

Harry didn’t realize he’d settled his gaze on Louis. 

“What? Oh no. No. I... um.” 

As if it was even possible, the blush on his cheeks reddened and he turned away. Harry figured there was no way Louis would be that bold towards him if he had written that poem. He let out a small smile once his head was facing front and center because he spotted Louis textbook, with a coffee mug sticker, a cupcake sticker, and a flower sticker stuck on the cover.

Turning his attention back to his gift he saw that there was another ring accompanying the latest poem. Harry loved all these gifts but he was starting to wonder if his Secret Santa thought he was a pirate. A cute pirate, obviously. 

The ring was a giant silver heart. The heart had a crown of thorns wrapped around it, small flames coming out of the top of it and stars on either side of it. Of course he loved it and slid it on his ring finger and wore it the rest of the day. 

 

***

 

Harry walked into his dorm room after delivering Louis’ fifth gift, the muggle board game Monopoly, via the kitchen elves. Niall was sitting on his bed holding a little piece of paper, with a few more pieces of paper sitting next to him. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry muttered, realizing Niall had just found his stash of Secret Santa poems. 

Niall looked up. “Mate, are these getting a little creepy?”

“No,” Harry said indignantly. “They most certainly are not creepy. They’re mine and you need to stop snooping.”

He crossed the room in two long strides and snatched the notes away from Niall.

Little did Harry know that Niall had decided to hide some notes he’d stolen/borrowed from a classmate under _his_ mattress, exposing Harry’s very own hiding spot. He tucked the notes into his bedside dresser and turned back to Niall. 

__“I don’t know. Seems to me like this Secret Santa is more like a Secret Stalker.”_ _

__Harry put his hand on his hips. “First off, that’s rubbish. This person is doing something above and beyond for me with their gifts. I don’t feel weird about the poems at all. Well I do, but not in the creeped out sort of way. And second off, I am not going to squabble with you about this like we’re some old married couple.”_ _

__He stomped towards the door and with each step realized he was actually really mad about what had just transpired. Turning the door handle, he turned back to Niall._ _

__“And third off, we’re NOT an old married couple because an old married couple would never snoop in each other’s things!” Harry shouted before slamming the door behind him._ _

__He sat in the Common room. There were a few other students around, some studying, some playing games or reading but most of the other Hufflepuffs were braving the snowy weather. They were and were in Hogsmeade to get their last Secret Santa gifts or out on the pitch watching Quidditch practice._ _

__Feeling thoroughly discombobulated about the whole Secret Santa/Admirer situation, he just stared at the roaring fire in the fireplace as if answers were to be found in the flames. Shuffling coming up from behind him told him that Niall was approaching, tail between his legs no doubt._ _

__“Harry? I’m sorry alright. I’m so used to you being set on one guy and originally your plan was for your Secret Santa to fall for you, not the other way around. It’s just…weird, ya know?” Niall said, sounding small._ _

__“I know Niall! I know it’s a little weird and I’m probably a little crazy but I really like this person. Ok?” Harry said, exasperated but more in himself than in Niall. He slumped down further on the couch and put his head in his hands._ _

__“Ok, mate. Sorry. I didn’t realize you were having such an internal struggle about it,” Niall replied, patting Harry on the back and flopping down next to him. “What are you going to do?”_ _

__“About what?”_ _

__“Well, you still like Louis right?”_ _

__Harry nodded._ _

__“So when you expose yourself as Louis’ Secret Santa are you going to expose your heart as well?”_ _

__Harry scoffed. “Expose my heart?! What was that Niall?”_ _

__“I don’t know. I was trying to sound… poetic.”_ _

__“Ok, well stop.” Harry sighed, laughing a bit. “I don’t know. I think so, but maybe I will wait until my Secret Santa exposes him or herself to me.” He said semi-teasingly.  “And then, just…play it by ear.”_ _

__“Ok, that sounds like a good plan.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Sure, Mate. Whatever you want to do is fine. See how it goes. You can’t spend your life pining away for someone you barely even talk to. Maybe this Secret Santa is your soulmate. Who knows? They certainly know what kind of jewelry you like.”_ _

__“I’m not pining away for Louis.”_ _

__“Whatever you say, Haz.”_ _

__  
***_ _

__  
The sun was just rising over the tops of the trees in the forbidden forest when Harry’s family owl came flying into the Potions classroom with a large brown package. It was Sunday and Harry was attempting to make up work for some poor marks from the past two weeks. With his head in the clouds about this Secret Santa/Admirer issue, he couldn’t focus, especially on classes where he already had a hard time focusing._ _

__This final gift was his best gift yet. A vintage muggle record player, in mint, and two vinyl records. Thank Merlin for Gemma. Having a sister/best friend living in trendy Muggle London had its perks. He’d been very clean on the style and color of record player but told Gemma she could pick out the albums. Naturally, she didn't disappoint. She said she would pick some of his favorites._ _

__The record player was exactly what he wanted. Not only was it mint green, it was also compact; coming with, and fitting inside, a briefcase. Perfectly vintage! Harry continued opening the package and found the vinyl records wrapper separately. The first vinyl, The Beatles Revolver._ _

__“Perfect Gem. Thanks,” He said excitedly to himself as he set it aside. “What else did you pick, oh wonderful sister of mine?”_ _

__He slid record to the side revealing the second record Gemma had chosen. Spice Girls! His favorite album before Hogwarts; that he may or may not still listen to from time to time when he was home for summer. He was used to it being a guilty pleasure, listened to the whole album at full volume only in confines of his own room. Guess that would be over as soon as he presented Louis with his gift._ _

__“Merlin knows that’s not embarrassing. Thanks Gemma!” Harry pouted. “Here Louis. I’m your Secret Santa and I like the Spice Girls. Happy Christmas.”_ _

__Nothing he could do about it now. The gift was here and he wasn’t changing it. It really was perfect._ _

__The classroom door behind him creaked open. Assuming it was Niall he shouted. “Niall, look at Louis’ final Secret Santa gift!”_ _

__He spun around holding the Spice Girls record in his hands, wiggling his hips and singing._ _

__“Swing it, shake it, move it, make it, who do you think y-”._ _

__Harry stopped short. It wasn’t Niall. Of course, it wasn’t Niall. Merlin had too good a sense of humor for it to be Niall. And Merlin fancied himself so funny that naturally it was Louis._ _

__“Uh, hi?”_ _

__“Oh, um. Hello Louis.”_ _

__“Are you my Secret Santa, then?” Louis inquired. “And after all those top notch gifts and my last one is set to be a vinyl record of Spice Girls?”_ _

__Harry was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or how to react. This was not how his final Secret Santa gift was supposed to be delivered. He was supposed to wait until he discovered who _his _Secret Santa was. Decide what, if anything, he wanted with them. And then, days later, after the proper amount of hmm-ing and haa-ing, he would he approach Louis with his gift. Knowing by then if he was going to explain it all away as wanting friendship or something more.___ _

____“Oi, Harold? Earth to Harry!”_ _ _ _

____Harry snapped out of it. “Oops. I thought you were Niall.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh. Well, not Niall obviously. So… are you?_ _ _ _

____“Are I what?”_ _ _ _

____“Are you my Secret Santa? And am I really getting a Spice girls album?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, um. Yes and yes. Well, not just a Spice Girls album.”_ _ _ _

____Harry stepped to the side revealing the record player and The Beatles album on the desk behind him. Louis stepped forward, mouth open and eyes wide in excitement. He reached out and touched the stylus lightly. Then grabbed the Beatles album and flipped it over._ _ _ _

____“All this is my gift?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. Do you like it?”_ _ _ _

____“Do I like it?! I LOVE it! This is wicked. Actually all your gifts were so great!”_ _ _ _

____“Really? Thanks. I’m glad you liked them. I know how much you like Muggle Studies and my sister works in Muggle London so she was able to help me get all the gifts for you.”_ _ _ _

____“How do you know I like Muggle Studies, Harold?’ Louis asked, setting the record down and stepping towards him._ _ _ _

____Harry bit his lip and looked down. “Um, I just know things about you.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh is that so?” he teased, taking another step so that he was not even six inches away from Harry._ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Harry replied. “I know a lot about you.”_ _ _ _

____Louis smirked and raised his eyebrows. Harry realized what he had just said and how the context could seem odd. He didn’t want to come off as a overly weird or interested in Louis’ life._ _ _ _

____“I mean- not, not like in a creepy way or anything. Just that- um,” Harry kicked his feet back and forth into one another. “Just that, I’ve noticed you.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m glad to hear that Harry. I’ve noticed you as well. That’s why I’m here actually.”  
Louis laid his soft palm on the side of Harry face and leaned up. Harry couldn't believe what was happening. How could this be happening. He leaned down and met his lips with Louis’. And then, before the kiss could go anywhere, he pulled away._ _ _ _

____“Wait,” Harry groaned, mentally slapping himself for stopping something he had wanted for so long. “There’s this person. This other person that I think I kinda sorta like. And they like me too. And I’m just- I’m not sure yet what I want.”_ _ _ _

____Louis looked a little taken aback but respected Harry’s wishes and stepped back._ _ _ _

____“Right. Who is this other person then? Do I need to hex them or something?,” He asked, only half-joking._ _ _ _

____Harry laughed. “Um, I- I don’t actually know. I know that might sound weird but… I don’t know. And I don’t know because their my Secret Santa.”_ _ _ _

____Louis grinned at that and grabbed the back of Harry’s head, pulling him down for a long kiss. The kiss caused something to twist inside Harry’s belly and made him yearn for more. He opened his mouth sightly and Louis’ tongue slipped in. Harry reciprocated and then pulled away again._ _ _ _

____“Lou, Lou. I’m serious. I need to talk with my Secret Santa. I really really like you. Like, a lot. I’m practically Emma to your Dexter here but… Seriously, I can’t do this right now.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you mad?” Louis questioned, looking up at Harry and laughing. “I’m your Secret Santa!”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Harry asked stunned. “You are?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes! You daft boy! I thought you knew.”_ _ _ _

____“How would I have known?”_ _ _ _

____Louis chuckled again and fixed his fringe. “I thought you’d figured it out the other day in class. Your eyes settled on me for so long I thought I’d been made.”_ _ _ _

____“Nope, I had no idea. Just admiring the view,” Harry joked._ _ _ _

____Louis leaned up and kissed Harry again. “Well, good to know. Can we get back to kissing now?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Harry replied, smiling._ _ _ _

____So they did._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos and comments. I really appreciate any and all feedback!  
> [fic post](https://jovialchildalpaca.tumblr.com/post/172668011924/my-fics) :)


End file.
